Series-connected loads, i.e. multiple electrically conducting devices connected so as to receive the electric current in series, have found recent applicability in the solid-state lighting. Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor-based light sources often employed in low-power instrumentation and appliance applications for indication purposes. LEDs conventionally are available in a variety of colors (e.g., red, green, yellow, blue, white), based on the types of materials used in their fabrication. This color variety of LEDs, coupled with advances in the development and improvements of the luminous flux of light-emitting devices, recently has been exploited to create novel LED-based light sources having sufficient light output for new space-illumination applications.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,777,891 contemplates arranging a plurality of LED-based lighting units as a computer-controllable “light string,” wherein each lighting unit constitutes an individually-controllable “node” of the light string. Applications suitable for such light strings include decorative and entertainment-oriented lighting applications (e.g., Christmas tree lights, display lights, theme park lighting, video and other game arcade lighting, etc.). Via computer control, one or more such light strings provide a variety of complex temporal and color-changing lighting effects. In many implementations, lighting data is communicated to one or more nodes of a given light string in a serial manner, according to a variety of different data transmission and processing schemes, while power is provided in parallel to respective lighting units of the string (e.g., from a rectified high voltage source, in some instances with a substantial ripple voltage).
The operating voltage required by each lighting unit (as well as the string, due to the parallel power interconnection of lighting units) typically is related to the forward voltage of the LEDs in each lighting unit (e.g., from approximately 2 to 3.5 Volts depending on the type/color of LED), how many LEDs are employed for each “color channel” of the lighting unit and how they are interconnected, and how respective color channels are organized to receive power from a power source. For example, the operating voltage for a lighting unit having a parallel arrangement of respective color channels to receive power, each channel including one LED having a forward voltage on the order of 3 Volts and corresponding circuitry to provide current to the channel, may be on the order of 4 to 5 Volts, which is applied in parallel to all channels to accommodate the one LED and current circuitry in each channel. Accordingly, in many applications, some type of voltage conversion device is desirable in order to provide a generally lower operating voltage to one or more LED-based lighting units from more commonly available higher power supply voltages (e.g., 12 VDC, 15 VDC, 24 VDC, a rectified line voltage, etc.).
One impediment to widespread adoption of low-voltage LEDs and low-voltage LED-based lighting units as light sources in applications in which generally higher power supply voltages are readily available is the need to convert energy from one voltage to another, which, in many instances, results in conversion inefficiency and wasted energy. Furthermore, energy conversion typically involves power management components of a type and size that generally impede integration. Conventionally, LEDs are provided as single LED packages, or multiple LEDs connected in series or parallel in one package. One significant barrier to the integration of LEDs and power conversion circuitry relates to the type and size of power management components needed to convert energy to the relatively lower voltage levels typically required to drive LEDs.
In view of the foregoing, other recent applications involving LEDs, as discussed for example in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008-0122376-A1, are directed to a series interconnection of multiple LEDs to permit the use of operating voltages that are significantly higher than typical LED forward voltages, and also allow operation of multiple LEDs or LED-based lighting units without requiring a transformer between a source of power (e.g., wall power or line voltage such as 120 VAC or 240 VAC) and the loads (i.e., multiple series-connected loads may be operated “directly” from a line voltage).